


Just believe

by MsFahrenheit143



Series: 12 days of omorashi [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Gen, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFahrenheit143/pseuds/MsFahrenheit143
Summary: 12 days of omorashi day 2: wetting the bed on Christmas eveMatt wets the bed on Christmas Eve and find something amazing
Series: 12 days of omorashi [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053605
Kudos: 8





	Just believe

Matt stopped believing in Santa Clause years ago. He stopped believing when he was 9. It was on Christmas Eve one year, him and his family was getting ready to go to the Christmas Eve service at Church. He went into his dad’s closet to look for a tie because he got frosting from a sugar cookie all over the one he was wearing, but in there he found a lot of festively wrapped presents. That’s when Matt knew, there was no Santa Clause.

Before that, Matt was a huge believer. He knew for a fact that Santa Clause was real and let everyone know. There would be some kids at school who would always tell him off, but At never stopped believing. There was one day where him and this other kid got into a huge argument on the playground. Matt had to go to the nurse’s office with a bloody nose that day.

Now, Matt doesn’t care about Santa Clause anymore. He knows it’s his parents who put the presents under the tree and drink the milk. But there is someone he knows who still does believe in Santa Clause, his 9 year old cousin Jessie. And this year, her and Matt’s Aunt and Uncle and staying this Christmas.

When they arrived, Jessie immediately ran over to Matt and gave him a big hug, Matt did the same. Matt and Jessie were both the only child in their family so they liked to pretend they were brother and sister. They don’t get to see each other often because they like 50 miles away from each other, so being reunited after a year was always a great feeling.

Matt was only 4 when Jessie was born, he remembers his mom showing him the pictures of her when she was still in the hospital. Ever since then, they’ve been beat friends.

Later that day, Matt and Jessie were in Matt’s room getting ready to go to bed. “So what did you ask Santa for this year?” She asked.

“A PlayStation 5. How about you?”

Jessie laid her sleeping bag down on the floor. “A new Barbie. And don’t worry, in my letter to Santa I said we’re were going to stay here on Christmas so to make sure to skip my house and leave all the presents here.”

“Great Jessie.”

“Have you been good this year?”

“I at least tried to be good.”

“That’s good. Because if you’ve been bad, you won’t get your PlayStation 5.”

“Yeah, and if I do get a PlayStation 5, me and you can play video games all day long next time you come over.”

“Yay.” She sat on the edge of Matt’s bed. “You want to stay up tonight and watch for Santa.”

“I don’t know Jessie. I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

“Why?”

“If Santa knows we’re watching him, we may not get presents.”

“But he won’t know. Come on, I can tell all the kids at school who don’t believe in Santa that I saw him.”

“I don’t think we should do it Jessie.”

“Well I think we should. It’ll be fun.”

“Jessie, I hate to be the one who has to tell you this, but Santa Clause...”

“Don’t say Santa Clause isn’t real, because I know he is.”

“How do you know?”

“My mom and dad told me, and they would never lie to me.”

“Well, Santa Clause is just someone we pretend is real. He’s like a feeling. Say, Jack Frost, he’s not real, but we pretend he is.”

“I don’t care what you say Matt. I know Santa Clause is real.”

“I just want you to know he’s not. Magic like that is not real.”

“Whatever Matt. I know he’s real.”

A few moments later, Matt’s mom and Aunt walked in, each holding a glass a milk in their hands.

“Hey kids.” Matt’s mom said as she walked in the room. “What are you two doing?”

“Just talking?” Matt replied. He expected Jessie to say something about him telling her there was no Santa Clause, but she didn’t.

“Well, we brought you both so warm milk. It should help you get to sleep fast. Don’t want to be awake when Santa arrives.” Matt’s Aunt handed Jessie the glass of milk and his mom did the same.

“Just bring the glasses down to the kitchen when your down, alright.”

“Ok mom.” Matt took a big sip of his milk. 

Matt’s mom and aunt left the room, leaving Matt and Jessie all alone.

He and Jessie both finished their milk and made sure to put the glass of milk in the sink.

Matt was starting to get really tired and laid his head down on his pillow. Jessie went off to the bathroom, and before she came back, Matt drifted off to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Matt groaned as he woke up. It was still dark outside so he knew he could just go back to sleep. But as he turned around, he felt something odd. As he shifted around a little more, he realized that he was wet. He lifted up the covers and when he did, the awful smell of urine hit him like a truck. Matt was confused at first, he hadn’t wet the bed since he was 2, why was he wetting the bed 11 years later. Then it dawned on him, he drank an entire glass of milk and didn’t go to the bathroom before he went to sleep. 

He was trying to think of how he was going to clean this up without anyone noticing. But Jessie was sleeping right next to him, she was bound to find out.

Matt threw his legs over the edge of the bed and stepped over Jessie. He tipped toed to the door and open it.

“Matt, what are you doing?”

Matt turned around. “Just going to the bathroom.”

Jessie sniffed around. “What’s that smell?”

“It’s nothing Jess, just go back to sleep.”

“It’s, uh, it’s pee. Matt, did you wet the bed?”

“What? No.”

Jessie went over to his wet and felt around. “Feels wet to me.”

“Ok ok I did wet the bed. It’s from the milk I drank last night. Forgot to use the bathroom.”

Jessie giggle. “Ok. Where are you going.”

“To get new sheets.”

“I think it would be a good idea to bring the wet ones with you so can throw them in the washing machine.”

“Nice thinking Jessie.” Matt tore the sheets off his bed and gathered them up.

“I’ll come with you Matt. I wouldn’t want you to be alone.”

Matt smiled. “Thanks Jessie.”

Matt and Jessie both top toed down the hallway. But when they got to the stairs they heard a noise. Matt just thought it was nothing, so he kept walking.

But when they got to the living room, what they saw was jaw dropping.

There, standing next to the Christmas tree, was a tall, fat man with a red suit and long beard. The perfect description of Santa Clause.

Matt didn’t know what to think. Was it a robber? Or was it really Santa Clause.

“Santa.” Jessie said quietly as her face lit up.

The man turned around. “Oh, Matt and Jessie. What are you two doing up?”

Matt was amazed. He know their names. He really was Santa. But he didn’t really sound much like Santa. He almost sound young.

“Matt wet the bed.” Jessie replied.

“Hey!” Matt gave her a little push.

“Oh Matt, it’s alright son. Happens to the best of us.”

Matt blushed. He just met Santa Clause and he knows he wet the bed.

“See Matt, I told you Santa was real.”

“Matt, have you been telling Jessie that I don’t exist?”

“But, the presents in my dad’s closet.”

“Parents give presents too, you know.”

“I just can’t believe it. You’re really Santa Clause.”

“Of course I am Matt. Sometimes you just gotta believe.”

“I just can’t believe it. I’m sorry for not believing in you, and for al the things I said about you.”

“It’s alright Matt. It’s hard to believe it things sometimes. But you should get yourself cleaned up before you get a rash.”

Matt blushed again. “Alright Santa.”

“After you do that, go to sleep so you can open your presents in the morning.”

“Ok. Come on Jess.”

Matt and Jessie turned around.

“Wait, before you go.” Matt and Jessie turned back around. “Have a Merry Christmas kids.”

They both smile and walked off to the laundry room. This would be a Christmas that Matt and Jessie never forget.


End file.
